Adiós ::
by Bishojo-scm
Summary: Un asalto, un grito, luego paz


Hola!!! primera vez por aca, espero que me reciban bien n.n

y es que eh visto gravi unas tres veces seguidas y sigue gustandome es k Eiri es taaan guapo n.n bueno declaro qeu Yuki es mio diggan lo k digan jejeje

espero con ansia sus coments n.n un beso a todos y chao.. por cieto agreguenme al msn los fans de gravi!! iharas lady es hotmail bye

* * *

Hoy después de mucho tiempo de haber estado deprimido, decidí salir de mi casa, me di cuenta que estar deprimido porque Yuki le daba mas tiempo a sus novelas que a mi no arreglaría nada.

La tarde era soleada, aromaba a primavera, con su sol bien brillante, voltee para arriba y con mis brazos cubrí mis ojos porque el sol si que calaba.

Camine varias cuadras, mientras criticaba a las personas que venia, unas por flacas otra por gordas, otras por bonitas y otras por feas en fin, fue un caminar sereno y feliz, me sentía tranquila además de que me encantaba sentir el sol en mi cuerpo.

Cuando llegue a mi destino, el centro Comercial "Kumagoro" me sentí feliz, mi cara irradio luz y mis ojos vieron los colores tan suaves y otros brillantes que estaban a mi alrededor, las personas pasaban a mi lado platicando acerca de cómo habían pasado sus días últimamente, si tenían un nuevo amor, cosas triviales, pero que a las personas nos hacen felices.

Admire por ultima vez el gran centro comercial, vi su gran imponencia, era un diseño totalmente innovador, estaba todo hecho de cristal, las personas que estaban dentro se reflejaban perfectamente hacia fuera y viceversa, camine despacio como no queriendo llegar del todo a mi destino, aún estaba muy triste porque Yuki ni se inmuto cuando le dije que me iría de casa, igual supongo ya eran varias veces que lo decía y siempre volvía con el.

Llevando estos pensamientos conmigo entre a la gran sucursal, el sudor recorría mi frente mientras yo lo quitaba lentamente con mi brazo, agite un poco mi cabello recién teñido para refrescarme un poco, alcé mi vista y después observe que efectivamente lo que anunciaban como un gran centro comercial era verdad, tenía una gran variedad de productos de todo tipo, fruta multicolor con aroma dulce y refrescante, cereales, ropa de marca, agradables personas que siempre estaban al pendiente de ti, recuerdo que en se momento me olvide hasta de que vivía con Eiri y de que no me quería.

De repente esa paz cambio, algo en el aire se tenso, los colores se volvieron de tonos violentos y grises como si presintieran un infortunio.

Rápidamente camine hacia la salida, no me quedaba muy lejos no mas de 70 metros, mi intuición me decía que saliera de ahí, de repente hubo mucho movimiento, gente corriendo de un lado para otro, personas gritando. El ambiente estaba bastante pesado…

Se oyó un grito de terror luego un disparo luego nada, lo que hizo que mi caminar se detuviera en seco, empecé a sudar frió y no quise voltear a ver de donde provenía el grito, tenía mucho miedo…

Las luces se apagaron, el ruido era terriblemente silencioso, aromaba a muerte y miedo, las personas grandes, pequeñas y chicas estaba todas tiradas en el suelo, hasta entonces comprendí lo que pasaba… ¡Era un asalto!...

El grito que escuche¿de donde provenía?, corrí para auxiliar a la persona mientras escuchaba a alguien que me decía¡Detente¿que eres estúpido?!, por impulso me pare y voltee hacia donde me gritaron, la persona era morena clara, de cabello parecido al vocalista del ahora no conocido ASK, ojos tristes y de mirada cobarde, vestía de camisa color roja y un pantalón de mezclilla en un color azul, pero un azul como color noche; pensé que para ser un ladrón vestía muy bien…

Tome fuerzas no se de donde y seguí caminando, justo cuando caminaba escuche como la policía llegaba y pedía que se rindieran que estaba rodeados, pensé que esto estaría siendo transmitido por televisión, poco después me di cuenta que así era, escuche la voz de mi Yuki gritar, supuse que como siempre, hizo lo que quiso; seguramente aventó a un policía con esa fuerza tan brutal que tiene, con energía tomaría el parlante y lo conectaría para poder hablar…

-¡Suichi!...

Esa voz tan clásica, tan varonil, no podía equivocarme era el, lo imagine preocupado aunque con esos mismos ojos fríos de siempre.

Rápidamente corrí hacia la persona a la que le habían disparado, sentí como alguien me tomo por los hombros bruscamente, tu eres Suichi… Dios mió ¿Cómo lo sabía?, recién me había cambiado la imagen y ahora la banda estaba en receso por lo que ya no salíamos en televisión. Lo mire con ojos de terror, y agache la cabeza me dijo lo sabia, ven acá, mire de reojo a las personas tiradas en el suelo en medio de cosas tiradas y en una luz que era agonizante me aventó justo enfrente de la entrada principal, desde ahí vi a Yuki por primera vez con una mirada suplicante y tímida, no parecía el, le sonreí con una mueca de dolor y de la cual caía un chorrito de sangre, claro no la pude ver, pero la sentí caer, la imagine roja y vibrante.

Yuki los insulto, los asaltantes, eran tres, todos bien vestidos, uno era rubio de cabello largo el otro cabello corto y marrón, el jefe suponía era el que me había gritado anteriormente.

Se dio cuenta que entre todas las personas que estaban ahí yo era muy importante ya que reconocieron a Yuki como el novelista de moda, el multimillonario el chico popular del momento y de los momentos.

Me golpearon frente a la puerta y pidieron que nadie se acercara o me matarían, yo creía que no lo harían, suponía que solo era un juego para ganar tiempo, yo escuchaba los golpes, me dolía todo.

Después abrí los ojos y vi como Yuki corría hacia mi, sentí como los golpes se detenían gire mi mirada hacia los asaltantes y al hacer esto vi como arriba se veía que unos policías habían logrado entrar, pensé que la pesadilla dentro de poco acabaría y yo estaría en casa descansando en brazos de mi único amor.

-¡Deténgase o matamos al chico!-

Esto fue lo último que escuche, luego un disparo, un profundo dolor se apodero de mi pecho, seguido de convulsiones de sangre y una confusión de gente que salio corriendo cuando vieron a la policía y a los ladrones confundidos en el miedo, me di cuenta que eran unos cobardes, se me nublaba la vista y una lagrima fría y cristalina salio de mis ojos, sentí como alguien me abrazaba, trate de mantener la vista fija y miran quien era, pero no pude, vi todo negro, igual no lo necesite, percibí un aroma único, un olor a frescura y bosque, era mi Yuki, estaba en sus brazos, pensé para mi mismo, por lo menos mi ultimo sueño se cumplió, ahora descansaría para siempre en brazos de mi único amor, el gritaba con una voz entrecortada y de dolor, beso mis labios con dulzura, escuche como la gente lloraba, supuse que había muchos heridos, me centre en la única voz que me importaba, sus labios me supieron a chocolate, seguramente comió pay de chocolate antes de venir, también sabían a cigarro y cerveza…

Ya no me dolía nada, solo escuche que Yuki decía perdón yo tengo la culpa, no me dejes te amo tanto… después de esto escuche silencio, percibí paz y vi luz, mucha luz, luego nada…

Este es mi ultimo recuerdo este es mi ultimo momento en este mundo, ahora me siento bien, no siento dolor, solo quería describir cada momento de terror que viví, Yuki no esta conmigo, pero esta bien, el estará bien y yo también.


End file.
